


Seductive Shadows

by DaisyDemon



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: ...Actually a lil Plot, Basically Shadow Weaver is a switch, Bottom Shadow Weaver, Characters to be added, F/F, F/M, For the Love of Shadow Weaver, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Shadow Weaver basically is seducing everyone, Tags to be added, The one time Hordak just said fuck it, The two times Hordak caught Shadow Weaver in a sexual situation, Top Shadow Weaver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDemon/pseuds/DaisyDemon
Summary: Shadow Weaver one-shots- focusing on our favorite shady pointy eared sorcerer getting herself stuck in sexual situationsI take suggestions!
Relationships: Angella/Castaspella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Angella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Black Garnet/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Castaspella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Hordak/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Horde Prime/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Octavia/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 20





	1. Requests?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Disclaimer! I do not own the She-ra franchise! ]
> 
> Anyway-

Here I’ll take requests! No I will not write them all, but I will chose ones in which I can make a story from! 

Requests include: 

-Ships with Shadow Weaver  
-Situations Shadow Weaver would find herself in  
-Fluff/Smut/Sexual tension  
\- Light BDSM

Rules:

. Nothing too gory ( yes I will write a lil gore but enough is enough )  
. Prompts with vomit/fecies  
. Anything not relating Shadow Weaver with another character ( this is a Shadow Weaver fic after all )  
. Heavy BDSM ( although this rule can be bended slightly )

Planning: 

\- Angella x Shadow Weaver ( Light BDSM )  
| Bottom Shadow Weaver |  
\- Angella x Shadow Weaver ( Strip teasing (?))  
| Switch Shadow Weaver |  
\- Castaspella x Shadow Weaver ( Soft/Fluffy smut )  
| Top Shadow Weaver |  
\- Horde Prime x Shadow Weaver ( Hardcore smut, Gang bang (?)) | Bottom Shadow Weaver |  
\- Castaspella x Shadow Weaver ( Teasing/Sexual tension )  
| Top Shadow Weaver |  
\- Perfuma x Shadow Weaver ( Friendship(?) fluff )  
\- (Possibly) Glimmer x Shadow Weaver ( ? )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God why am I doing this?


	2. Gentle Touches | Octavia x Shadow Weaver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contents: Slow build up, Soft sex/Fluffy smut, Praise 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Shadow Weaver had about had enough.

Many of the residents within the Fright Zone lusted after their mysterious superior, giving the shadowy female fearful yet appreciative glances at her curvy form, but none had been as persistent as Octavia had.

The woman seemed to never leave her alone, constantly checking in to relay a report to her or to see if she had gotten any orders from Hordak.

At first, Octavia only conveyed her ‘attraction’ by openly staring at the sorceress. Then, to Shadow Weaver’s confusion, Octavia started to ‘drop by’, as she puts it, more and more often, seeming to enjoy being in the sorceresses usually unnerving presence.

Just the other day, the marine woman made a bold move on Shadow Weaver by getting behind her to look over her narrow shoulder at some papers she was trying to relay.  
The Captain’s hot breath had ghosted over her sensitive neck and had nearly wrangled a needy gasp from Shadow Weaver as shivers ran up and down her spine.

Unfortunately, the rather idiotic move had earned Octavia a backhanded slap and an hour of lecturing.

But that hadn’t seemed to discourage the tentacle wielding Captain, as she kept dropping by much more frequently then usual, her visits going from twice every other day, to once every few hours.

Octavia’s persistent attitude was beginning to chip away at Shadow Weaver’s usually collected mentality. The wanting glances, the continuous visits, the sneaked moments of closeness, it was driving the sorceress insane as her desire for the well exercised octopus woman grew.

After a while, Shadow Weaver had became attracted to the Captain’s boldness, much to her dismay, as the blue skinned woman continued to play with her desires. The masked witch knew it was all a ruse, a lie to get her emotionally attached to Octavia, only for the woman to use her high status for her own purposes.

And yet, despite her better judgement. . .

She couldn’t help the ever growing need that blossomed within her.

——————————————————————

The day seemed to drag on forever.  
The little light filtering through the thick clouds hovering over the Fright Zone refusing to fade away.  
Shadow Weaver had been working herself to the bone as she wrought to improve the quality of her soldiers and reduce the infinite amount of paper work sitting inside of her chambers. 

The insolent twits couldn’t even do a simple drill! What the hell is filling their empty skulls? 

By the end of the day, the sorceress was tired and irrational, snapping at anyone who had the misfortune to invoke her fiery wrath.

As the day thankfully drew to a close, Shadow Weaver retreated back to her chambers, her body relaxing almost instantly as the hum of pulsing Runestone magic greeted her.  
Pressing her palms against the Black Garnets smooth, dark red surface, she drew in its energy, almost sagging in relief as magic flowed in her veins, the whispers inside her head falling silent and the aches in her body fading away as her magic deprived body was replenished. 

“Long day, eh Sorceress?” An accented and all too familiar voice pipped from the shadows, causing Shadow Weaver to tense instinctively and chide herself for her lack of attention.

“Who gave you permission to enter my chambers, Captain?” She hissed, refusing to turn around and give the blue skinned woman the satisfaction of having her full attention.

“I thought I would drop by to give ya my report for the day.” Octavia informed her, partially dismissing the black haired woman’s question and completely ignoring the sharp tone in her surly voice.

“And why didn’t you give it to me sooner?” Shadow Weaver asked, turning her head just the slightest to peer at the marine woman, her grey elven ears flicking back against her skull. 

“Well I had to wait til’ the day was done to complete my report.” Octavia replied without pause. The sorceress could practically feel her smirk, damn that woman. 

“Leave it here and get out.” She snapped, turning away from the other woman to stare at the glassy surface of the gem stone before her.

There was a long, uncomfortable pause. 

The sorceress waited and waited for the sound of retreating footsteps, for her to take her leave so she could finally have the privacy to rest before she had to suffer through another long day.

Yet, the Captain didn’t leave.

Shadow Weaver heard the octopus woman venture forward, her heavy steps distrusting the terrible silence that hung between them. 

Carefully, cautiously, they came closer, making Shadow Weavers ears twitch and her shoulders tense. 

Then finally, they came to a stop.

Silence ensured.

Shadow Weaver then chose to turn, meeting an intense pair of yellow eyes, filled with desire, not for her magical power, not for her high standing, but for. . . Her.  
They stared at each other for a long time, caught in each other’s gaze.

Octavia moved first, bringing her hand slowly upward to cusp Shadow Weaver’s masked cheek. 

The sorceress paused, seeming to think, before leaning into the offered embrace, warmth radiating from that single hand.  
Then, the Captain brought her other hand forward to grasp the chin of her mask, as if she intended on removing it. 

Octavia then looked at Shadow Weaver, as if asking for permission to remove it.  
The dark woman’s mind drew a blank as anxiety scrambled her thoughts, making her freeze as she desperately tried to ignore traitorous voices that whispered poison into her pointed ears. 

What if she thinks she’s ugly? With her deep, jagged scars and her twisted cleft lip? It was hard to reveal the mistakes and the sheer ugliness that she so desperately tried to hide.

And yet. . . 

Shadow Weaver breathed in deeply before finally blinking once in affirmation, allowing Octavia to gingerly remove the mask from her face, revealing her vulnerabilities, laying them bear for the blue skinned woman to see, to inspect, to judge.

She waited for disgust to flash across her face, for deep revulsion to spread across her features as she caught sight of her hideous attributes.

. . .Yet despite seeing the woman’s scars, Octavia didn’t back away.

The Captain drew a gentle thumb over one of her sharp cheekbones, marveling the feel of the deep gouges in her skin, admiring the many scars crisscrossing her face.  
“Your eyes. . . They’re pretty.” Octavia told the sorceress in a soft voice, her own gaze meeting the dark haired woman’s grey green gaze. 

Shadow Weaver let out a shaky breath of relief as the woman continued to brush her thumb over her cheek.  
Why didn’t she back away? Why didn’t she leave? Or call out her disfigurations? Did she actually think she was pretty, or was this just a trick?

Octavia’s fingers then brushed over her chapped, scarred lips, making Shadow Weaver’s thoughts screech to a halt as she was suddenly yanked from her increasingly dark thoughts.

Octavia did it again, tracing the outline of her thin lips with her thumb, carefully avoiding the scarred area as if she was afraid to hurt her, the woman’s touch feathery light. Such gentle touches made her ache, they made her hunger for more.

Then, Shadow Weaver pushed forward and closed the gap between them, meeting Octavia’s own lips in a soft embrace.  
Octavia pressed the grey skinned sorceress against the cool surface of the Black Garnet as their lips moved against each other, losing themselves in the warmth of the other, their worries fading into the background as they moved against each other.

It seemed foreign to Shadow Weaver, the way they just kissed without battling for dominance, the way her body seemed to move rhythmically against the others, the way the other woman embraced her almost lovingly.  
She found that she enjoyed it.

Wanting to take them a step further, Shadow Weaver opened her moth and slid her tongue against Octavia’s plump lips, silently pleading for entrance. And mercifully, it was granted. 

As soon as the Captians mouth opened, Shadow Weaver slid her tongue inside, their tongues meeting in the middle and tangling themselves around each other.  
Their tongues slid over the other’s, the atmosphere around them growing hot as they explored each other’s mouths.

Shadow Weaver couldn’t help but let out a breathy moan as Octavia grasped her hips, pressing the witch against her as their tongues danced together. 

When broke apart to breathe, the both of them were a panting, their minds muddled by the searing kiss they just shared.

Growing restless, the octopus woman tugged insistently at Shadow Weaver’s dark robes, trying to desperately convey what she wanted, what she needed.  
“Where do ya wanna do it?” Octavia asked, voice husky and low, sending shivers down the witches spine.

“Anywhere, damnit, anywhere.” Shadow Weaver hissed, clutching the bigger woman’s clothes in bunched up fists like she was afraid the Horde Captain would change her mind last minute. 

The sorceress could not help but let out a low moan as one of Octavia’s hands started to fondle her breast, caressing them with rough palms. “Lets just do it here. Is- is that ok?” The blue skinned woman asked her, meeting the elven witch’s clouded gaze. 

“First Ones damnit Octavia! Just fuck me already!” Shadow Weaver growled, rolling her hips against the other’s almost desperately as the air around them thickened with sexual tension and magic, the area between her legs throbbing with need.

Not wishing to invoke the short-tempered woman’s wraith, Octavia nodded and began to undress herself, first shedding her armor, then the skintight suit underneath, throwing her garnets carelessly to the ground until she was only adorned in a bra and underwear. 

Shadow Weaver’s breath caught in her throat as she admired the body before her, the woman’s entire frame stacked with muscles and curves after years of battle, accented with battle scars that told of hard won conquests. Octavia’s body was something to be admired, to be praised; it was like a war goddess was standing right in front of her. 

While Shadow Weaver. . . 

The sorceresses attention was diverted from the god-like body before her, however, when Octavia began to gingerly remove the witches own clothing, her movements slow and deliberate.  
Shadow Weaver’s self-consciousness spiked to new heights as the outer layer of her clothes was shed, only leaving her in her red dress. 

When Octavia reached forward to remove it, Shadow Weaver flinched away, her ears flicking back against her skull as she drew her arms close to her body and pressed herself against the hard surface of the Runestone, afraid to show herself.

The octopus-woman frowned sympathetically at the cringing sorceress before cusping her cheek gently once more, trying to comfort her. 

Shadow Weaver felt disgusted with herself. She can not show such weakness, to anyone! Besides, Octavia had already made it clear that she did not care about how disgusting she looked, so why did she. . . Have to feel so afraid? 

“Shadow Weaver?”

She looked back up at those intense yellow orbs, finding worry there, concern. 

“Just. . . Just go slow.” She snapped weakly, looking away from the woman to glare moodily at the far wall.

Per command, the Captain started to remove the shadowy woman’s dress, looking back up at Shadow Weaver every once in a while as she did so, every so often brushing her hand against the woman’s side gently.

Finally, after a long while, the witches dress laid discarded on the metal floor below them, leaving Shadow Weaver only in her undergarments. Octavia’s eyes traveled over her body, following the lines of scars as they branched out across her being like little rivers, overlapping the much older scars that were scattered across her stomach. Grey skin and broad hips and supple thighs. How could one be so ashamed of such a body?

“You’re so pretty.” Octavia whispered in her ear encouragingly, making the sensitive tip twitch as a gust of hot breath assaulted it.

“Bullshit.” The sorceress muttered under her breath, wrapping her arms around her stomach protectively.

“Guess I’m just gonna have to show you how pretty you are to me.” The Captain purred, leaving her sensitive ears in favor of attacking her jaw with light kisses, her fangs skimming lightly against her skin as she left light hickeys across her jaw while traveling down to her neck.

Shadow Weaver let out needy gasps as Octavia’s lips brushed lightly, almost teasingly against her neck, making her lean her head back to give the octopus woman more access.

The octopus woman looked up at a shuddering Shadow Weaver and chuckled before assaulting her neck once more, her tongue licking red-hot stripes across the grey sensitive skin and her fangs leaving little purple and red love bites.

Shadow Weaver moaned beautifully as she wrapped her legs around Octavia’s wide hips, rubbing herself against the other as the blue skinned woman continued her ministrations on her neck.

“F-fuck! Octav- Octavia! I need-“ Shadow Weaver could barely form a sentence from the amount of pleasure she was receiving.

“Ok, ok.” Octavia shushed her, rubbing her back reassuringly as she guided the panting sorceress away from the ruby colored Runestone and settled her on the metal floor.  
Shadow Weaver nearly mewled as her legs opened of their own accord, baring herself lewdly to the octopus woman. 

Octavia let out an appreciative hum as she glanced up and down her body once more, watching as her partner trembled against the cold ground.

She’d be very warm soon.

“You can trust me. I won’t hurt you.” Octavia assured the other woman as the tentacles branching from her head slid forth to pin her wrists to the ground and wrap themselves around her thighs, making Shadow Weaver hiss in alarm.  
She had completely forgotten about her tentacles. 

“Don’t worry.” The Captain murmured, leaning over Shadow Weaver as she began to unclasp the shadowy female’s bra, her fingers trailing over the scars that marked her chest as she slowly removed the second to last bit of attire that the witch adorned.

The octopus humanoid couldn’t help but let groan and the sight of the woman’s breast’s, plump and round and small, so beautiful. 

The dark haired woman beneath her turned away as a deep blush spread across her cheeks. “You’re staring.” She told the other, making Octavia snap out of her daze. “It’s hard not to.” She breathed as she leaned forward and, with slight hesitation, licked the dark little nub sitting in the middle. “A-ah~!” Shadow Weaver moaned as searing hot pleasure shot from her tit to pool in her stomach, making her center throb and pulse as her breast revived special attention. Octavia’s tongue darted out again, this time swirling around the lovely little nub just to hear that same amazing moan leave the other woman’s lips. “You’re breasts are so perfect.” The Horde soldier told her in a husky voice before taking the tit into her mouth, sucking gently while scraping her fangs gingerly against the sensitive nub. “You make the most beautiful sounds.” She praised again as she gave her attention to the other nub, this time flicking her tongue across it just to see the other woman throw back her head and arch her back as another moan escaped her lips. “First Ones you have no idea how long I wanted to do this.” Even Octavia was breathless, her very being pulsing with pleasure as she watched the sorceress writhe beneath her. 

Weeks of teasing has certainly paid off.

Shadow Weaver couldn’t believe her own ears, couldn’t believe the lies the other woman told her. None of it was true. It was all a ploy, wasn’t it? A trick woven by the Horde Captain to use her high standing to get on good graces with Hordak, right?

She didn’t care if Octavia fucked her or not- the only thing Shadow Weaver wanted from her was a good fuck. The only thing ruining it was Octavia’s constant praises. Why couldn’t they just simply have sex? Why did she feel the need to show false affection like she’d buy it? 

Unless. . .

“Ah~!” Once again she was pulled from her quickly darkening thoughts as Octavia brought a knee in between her thighs to rub at her throbbing wet folds just hidden by her underwear, making her legs twitch with need.

“Just remove it! Fuck!” Shadow Weaver nearly shouted, growing more and more desperate by the minute.

Octavia nodded in understanding and, with some difficulty, tugged the offending piece of clothing off of the grey skinned woman, finally leaving her completely bare.

A finger slid against the lips guarding her entrance, making the witch gasp as a jolt of pleasure ran up and down her spine.

“Shit, you’re so wet.” The woman above her groaned as she trailed her finger up and down her quivering folds, making Shadow Weaver mewl with need.

Then suddenly, a wet sliding sound made Shadow Weaver snap from her dazed state and look up at Octavia, only to see four long, wet, and thick tentacles slide from underneath the Captains underwear. 

Holy shit.

Holy FUCK.

She thought she knew about everything there is to know about the many races on Etheria, but clearly she was wrong, as she never heard of marinian woman that had fucking huge ass tentacles hidden away between their thighs!

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.” The octopus woman assured her as her second set of tentacles started to trace deep scars trailing around her body, leaving wet trails in their wake.

Shadow Weaver shivered in anticipation, her hips moving of their own accord as two of Octavia’s tentacles started to wrap themselves around her breasts, squeezing and rubbing and massaging them until Shadow Weaver was a panting, moaning mess.

Such gentle touches left burning marks in their path, such soft caresses that hurt so much. Shadow Weaver found that she loved them, that she hungered for those soft, loving touches, those caresses almost foreign to her.

Another tentacle slowly slid down her body until it reached her thighs, to where the other tentacles were massaging them and rubbing them teasingly.

“This will hurt a lil bit.” Octavia grunted as the third tentacle started to circle her folds, gathering the slick that gathered thickly there until her tentacle was covered in the other woman’s juices. 

“A-ah~ j-just- f-fuck!” The witch below her writhed in desperation, her legs shaking with need and her very slit throbbing painfully.

Octavia then took pity in the sorceress and slowly slipped her tentacle inside her velvet folds, shuddering as Shadow Weaver’s walls clutched greedily down on her offered limb as she pushed the slick appendage inside.

The two stood still for a moment, gasping and shuddering as they tried to catch their breath.  
Then, with a low groan, Shadow Weaver said; “Move.” 

And with great pleasure, Octavia did.

The Horde soldier started in slow, but soon picked up speed, breathing in short gasps as she thrust into Shadow Weavers warm walls. 

The woman let out the most beautiful sounds, needy mewls and pleasured moans that filled Shadow Weaver’s dark chambers. “D-deeper~! Fu-fuck- ah~ you’re so big~!” She moaned shamelessly, making Octavia groan at how hot that was.

Magic cackled around them as the Runestone sitting in the middle of the room began to glow, bathing the room in dim red light as they moved together, taking pleasure in one another as they fucked. 

Octavia’s intense yellow eyes watched the moaning mess beneath her shake as her body was enveloped in powerful thrusts, her eyes half lidded and her hair flowing as if her very being was made of shadows. Yet how can shadows feel this warm and feel so alive?

“Oc-Octavia~ I-I’m-“ She was cut off as the tentacle within her started to hit a spot that made her see stars, making her walls clench painfully tight around the other woman’s appendage as she came, her back arching into Octavia as powerful waves of pleasure racked her very being.

The two stayed like that for a long while, staring off into space as they climbed down from their high, the air around them still shimmering with magic and energy.  
Gently, Octavia slid out from her, brushing against her hypersensitive walls as she did so and drawing out a low groan from the scarred woman under her, her legs jerking uncontrollably until Octavia had slid out completely. 

“You-you were amazing.” The octopus woman breathed as she let go of Shadow Weaver’s wrists in order to wipe her brows, feeling completely satisfied. 

“Guess I can say the same for you.” The sorceress replied, just as breathless as the woman hovering above her.

The Horde soldier smiled down at her before climbing off of Shadow Weaver to lay beside her, brushing the side of her hip reassuringly. “Should we. . . Go to bed then? Do you even have one?” Octavia asked. It would not do for them to sleep on the floor. 

The dark haired woman turned to her, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she tried to gauge why the woman would even sleep in her bed. Where the fuck was she supposed to sleep? “Don’t you have your own bed?” She questioned rather coldly, narrowing her faded, cursed eyes at the Captain. 

“Well. . . I do, but I wanted to sleep with you. . .” The bulky woman explained bashfully, rubbing the back of her head. Did the witch not want to sleep with her?

Shadow Weaver stared at her for a long while before turning away to stare blankly at the ceiling, trying and failing to understand what the octopus humanoid wanted from her.  
“I’ll. . . Allow that.” The sorceress concluded carefully before grabbing Octavia and calling her shadows forth, summoning the shades that hung from walls forward to cover them in their wispy tendrils.

Octavia let out a startled yelp as she was suddenly engulfed in shadow and magic and whisked away to be dropped on a surprisingly soft surface. She waited for the shadows to melt away, and began to panic slightly before she realized that it was just dark, with no light to illuminate the mystery room she was brought to.

“Is this. . . Your room?” She dared to ask the witch laying beside her, or at least where she thought she was.   
“Yes. I guess you can call it that.” The hidden woman replied quietly, her voice uncharacteristically soft.

Awkward silence hung between them for a long moment before the marinian woman shuffled forward to wrap her arms around Shadow Weavers smaller frame, hugging her close and wrapping her tentacles around any limb she could find until the sorceress was practically covered with long limbs.

After a while, Shadow Weaver surrendered to her embrace and allowed herself to relax in the warm arms of the Horde soldier who managed to seduce her. The woman who, above all odds, managed to see what lay behind her layers of robes and menace. 

Such courage should be praised. 

And feared.

——————————————————————-

Octavia jolted awake, finding herself inside of her own bed, fully clothed and clean. Strange, she was sure she didn’t go to bed. Maybe she fell asleep on her night shift and was guided to bed? 

“Hey! Octavia! Where the fuck were ya last nigh’?” Her squad-mate asked as he got out his brush and began to brush his burly brown fur. 

“Dunno. Probably pulled an all nighter.” The blue skinned woman grumbled, running her aching head. First Ones, why did it hurt so much? 

“Didn’t ya go to Shadow Weavers chambers? I thought ya had to turn in a report late.” He questioned, raising a bushy eyebrow at her odd behavior. 

“I don’t remember doing that.” The Horde soldier said, confusion seeping into her voice. Now that she thought about it, she couldn’t recall anything from yesterday, besides running around and doing various Captain jobs. 

“Eh, whatever. Just be ready to go in a bit or our commanders are gonna shit a chicken.” The gruff make grunted at her before rushing out of the sleeping quarters.

Octavia sighed and hauled herself out of her very comfortable cot, and let out a groan as she felt her other set of tentacles shift uncomfortably within her. First Ones, what the fuck did she do last night? 

After a bit of prepping, Octavia rushed out of the sleeping area, marking the start of another day within the Fright Zone. 

Unbeknownst to her, a dark figure watched, hidden within the shadows as she ran out of sight, standing in silence for a moment before fading away into nothing, leaving in shadowy silence.

The spell worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How’d I do for my first time writing smut? Tbh I don’t think I did very well qwq


End file.
